


standing starry-eyed and speechless

by katiesaygo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the crowd surrounding her fell to quiet whispers, Cho’s head whipped up immediately. Her heart fluttered as she waited for the ebb of the parting crowd to usher forth her date, who Cho had no doubt was at its center.</p>
            </blockquote>





	standing starry-eyed and speechless

**Author's Note:**

> for the drabble tag 5 prompt: [fleur/cho - stare](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=3840973#t3840973)

The atmosphere in the great hall was full of nervous excitement. People all around her were meeting up with their dates, waiting anxiously for the minute the doors would open, and Cho’s own nerves were running high.

She’d come down with Marietta and her date and they’d been chatting for a few minutes, but Cho had yet to spot her own date.

When the crowd surrounding her fell to quiet whispers, Cho’s head whipped up immediately. Her heart fluttered as she waited for the ebb of the parting crowd to usher forth her date, who Cho had no doubt was at its center.

Finally, Fleur stopped in front of her.

Cho could feel that she was not the only one staring at Fleur and she was sure she wasn’t the only one whose breath caught in their chest, but she was the only one who Fleur was looking at in the same way that everyone else was looking at her.

The bright grin that stretched across Fleur’s face was just as wide as the one Cho wore, and between the two of them she thought they could rival the fairy lights outside.

“You can stare at me all you like later,” Fleur laughed, leaning in to kiss her cheeks, “but now we must line up with the other champions and their dates.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song Sleeping In My T-Shirt by Zak Waters


End file.
